iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lady Blue
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Ice Age Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Adding admins If you want to make an user an admin go to the page. Enter in the username you want to become admin and click Edit user groups. There you can choose what rights the user has. Check which rights you want to give the user and then click Save user groups. The user would now be an admin. I wish you the best for this new fan wiki.--Karlamon9 00:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i want to ask you something, (by the way, i'm not trying to pick a fight with Karlomon9.) how do you get that backround on there? i have a wiki and i don't know how to do that. by the way (again) if you want to see it this is the link: http://avatarchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/ Fan character templates We need fan character templates for this page, ladyblue. Gloverboy21-thurs,dec 9, 10:13 Titanic story-finished My story is now done, Ladyblue. so where can I post it?-Gloverboy21-fri-jan-2011 :You can create a page with the name of the story. It may not be an ICe Age story, but I'll let it slide this time.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 21:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I was thinking about your characters Guan and Brandon and they're pretty good characters. - TeamPlasma70 Another thing... I also made a rival for Guan and Brandon if you don't mind... -TeamPlasma70 Ice Age wiki Would you like to connect the two wikis so that more fan content may be posted by more contributors? I would like to add a link to this wiki on the main page slider, is there an image that you would like to be used? link to wiki: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age_Wiki Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ice age :Th4w Do you rename the page because ice age 4 is already released as Continental Drift EinsteinBlllllllllll 16:43, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :This is a wiki related to fanfictions, it doesn't need to be accurate to what happens in reality.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I need for you to please delete the images that I've uploaded on iceagefanon. I have no use for them anymore.Dinomight! 14:14, April 7, 2016 (UTC) See The Peanuts Movie/Ice Age Crossover Check Out My Idea: Fan:The Peanuts Movie/Ice Age Crossover Hey! NO spamming!!!! If you do it again, then you will be blocked!!!! ���������� Sorry. User:Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 I'm having trouble with a user named Iceagefanfromkiwiland2. Can you please block him? I anticipate that he'll get angry and mess with my Finding Marlin page, since he has criticized it when I pointed out to him that I think his Ice Age: Diverge page rips off Star Trek 2009 with some scenes and characters. : This is a lie. This user asked me first for feedback on his Finding Marlin page. I thought it was a ripoff of Ice Age and Finding Dory, and I said so, constructively. Then he got increasingly defensive and angry, and eventually threatened to delete my Ice Age: Diverge page in revenge. '' ::: I did rip off Finding Dory and Ice Age, but when you criticised it, I had to change the plot. And when I submit this to Pixar, I won't include you in the credits as a writer. And my wiki friends are DinosaursRoar, CarlosRojelio96 (most of the time), AleksHudock, Chris6d, and some more. :::: ''You didn't have to change the plot. You could have just said, "No thanks, I like it the way it is." and that would have been the end of it. But you chose to change it and ask for my help rewriting it. :::: I changed the plot because I wanted my idea to become real. But I do not intend to get money and fame by Pixar, although I want to submit it to them. Okay? : Here is what he said on my old Talk page (http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand#Hey.) :: "I know what you are REALLY up to: You are making a rip-off of Star Trek (2009), because Scrat creates an alternate timeline in your Ice Age idea! Please, try and come up with a different plot! NOW! Or else I will delete your Ice Age: Diverge page!" : and :: "Geez, I am starting to hate you, TYRANT!" : Earlier he also ripped off my Ice Age: Diverge page by simply changing the characters to Angry Birds characters, and when I told him about it and asked him to change he said on this talk page (http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Fan:Ice_Age:_Diverge#Hey.): :: "Oh yeah? You are already too late, IceAgeFanfromHell. I made two pages on Fanon Wiki. I made Finding Marlin, which is a rip-off of Ice Age 1. I also made Dinotrux (film), which is a rip-off of Collision Course. So F**K YOU!!!" : I have explained to him many times that I am aware of the similarities and took care to make it only similar and not a ripoff, and he understands at first but then later forgets and accuses me again. He has also ruined my Ice Age Forever After page and deleted it when I told him it was against the rules of Wikia, and has criticized my Finding Marlin page (http://moviefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_Marlin). : I never deleted or ruined his Ice Age Forever After page. Last year I accidentally undid one of his edits when his IP address changed and I didn't recognise him. He got very angry (http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ice_Age_Forever_After), swearing, calling me "IceAgeFanfromHell", and threatening again to delete my pages. Even though I apologised and explained it was a mistake, he keeps on bringing it up. '' : ''This user seems to have an issue with criticism of his Finding Marlin idea, even though I tried to give constructive criticism. '' ::: What do you mean "constructive criticism"? :::: ''Constructive criticism is criticising your idea but also providing solutions. He also accused me of ripping off his Ice Age: Thawed Out page when I made my own version of it, so I had to move it to the Movie Fanon Wiki. : He did rip it off. I gave other users permission to make their own versions of my Ice Age: Thawed Out page, with the belief that they would come up with original plots and make it significantly different to mine, like this example: (http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Ice_Age:_Thawed_Out_(No_Crack)) : I was quite disappointed when this user simply copied over my page, barely changing anything, to his version. I was even more disappointed when he copied it over to the Movie Fanon Wiki without asking my permission and without crediting me as the creator. '' : ''I think I am quite justified in saying that he ripped off my page. ::: I asked Carlos what he thought of the page, but instead he asked me to put a disclaimer saying that you were the original creator, Iceagefan2, but I didn't have the time to put a disclaimer because my dad was working on the computer. :::: Well you still should have asked me before you even considered moving my page to the Movie Fanon Wiki. :::: Okay, I'm sorry for doing that. :( There are no admins on the Ice Age Fanon Wiki (except for you), so I really don't know what to do. Since this user always messes with my pages, could you please block him and delete his Ice Age: Thawed Out and Ice Age: Diverge pages please? So, can you please block him permanently? But DON'T talk to him or look at ANY of his contributions and talk page because you'll think I'm the villain. Okay? 16:08, July 16, 2017 (UTC) : I have offered my point of view above, to counter 72.223.14.230's accusations. '' : ''Though I don't really mind if you choose to block me or not. '' : ''I have chosen to leave the Wiki and delete my pages myself in response to 72.223.14.230's behaviour over the past few hours. '' : ''Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:16, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: I recently apologized to CarlosRojelio96. ::: 22:36, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: But you haven't apologised to me for all your rude comments yet. :::: Don't bother, though, because you'll only be doing it because I told you to, and also it won't change anything. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:45, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: I thought long and hard for 15 minutes (while I was watching Minecraft videos), and I decided to apologize to you for my rude comments. I even apologized to CarlosRojelio96, REMEMBER? (Note - I am not shouting this time) :::: 23:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC)